Milwaukee, MI: 20 years later
by zigabite
Summary: This story is the point of view of Peter's daughter. When Elizabeth takes her aptitude test, she finds out she's Divergent (What kind of story would it be if she wasn't?). When she gets home, she finds out the dauntless leader has shot her dad for trespassing. He leaves her a box filled with items from his past, in hopes she will find out his secret and his past and escape the city
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in Milwaukee, the main character Elizabeth is the daughter of Peter. Veronica Roth owns all right to the Divergent trilogy.

* * *

I lift my head up from my desk, still groggy eyed from my nap. "Elizabeth!" someone says firmly. Since I just woke up, my brain isn't working normally, so I can't tell whose voice that belongs to. I open my eyes fully and see Mrs. Howell standing in front of me with her arms crossed. Darn, I fell asleep in faction history again.

"You're an Erudite! Why the heck are you falling asleep in class?" she demands. "I can't help it, you're a bad teacher and this subject is boring anyways, and we don't know if I'm an Erudite yet so you can't accuse me of that." I retort. I don't know why I just said that, it seems like I can never keep my mouth shut, well at least it was the truth.

The bell rings and leaves an echo in the classroom. Saved by the bell again. I walk to the lunch room where I meet my friends from Abnegation. "Are you ready for the aptitude tests?" asks Lucy. Darn, I completely forgot about the aptitude tests. "Yeah, of course." I say gritting my teeth. "Liar, you can't lie, it's very easily to catch you." Emily states.

I look down in shame, but when I look up again, a pile of mashed potatoes come flying at my face. I try to duck, but it's too late, I feel a small dash of pain, and then something moist and sticky on my face. "Stop hanging out with the Stiffs, maybe you'll be targeted less!" someone shouts from across the room. Lucy rushes to help me out, but Emily stands up on the table and shouts back at him "There's a reason people aren't friends with Dauntless, they're too mean!".

Emily will definitely be Dauntless, there's no doubt in my mind. She's always been courageous by standing up for people and challenging other Dauntless who underestimate her. Lucy on the other hand will probably be Abnegation, saying she was faster than I was to wipe the potato out of my face.

"So why did you become friends with us, out of all factions?" Lucy asks me. Emily gets back on her chair, eager to hear the answer. "Because I wanted to help you by befriending you, and I think having friends from Abnegation are better than having no friends at all" I answer peacefully. "You're so not Erudite" Emily replies, "That was everything but Erudite.". I sigh, I wonder in what faction I do belong in.

"Could Group 1 of testing please follow me" a woman in a grey robe says into a microphone. "That's me" I say getting up. "Good luck" Lucy says. "Make sure to tell us exactly what happens" Emily replies. I wave, and then walk over to the woman. She leads me and 4 other student down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review so I can make these stories better for you guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. :(**

* * *

When I get to the testing room, I see a bed like you would see in a doctor's office. "Well hello Elizabeth!" I look to my right to see Lucy's mom standing a few meters away from me. We've meet once, at the open house at school, but other than that, my parents don't like the Abnegation, so I'm not allowed to visit her. "Come with me" she says smiling. I follow her to the bed and lie down. She attaches some cord to my head. "In this simulation, there will be three stages, you will not be able to remember anything from your past, so you don't know about the factions. Let's get started" she says. And the last thing I see are the florescent light bulbs on the ceiling.

I see five objects in front of me, a gun, an apple, a feather, a book, and a broom. "Choose one." Says a mysterious voice. Well, the apple seems safe and unlikely to cause conflict. As soon as I touch the apple, the scene changes.

Now I see a man with a gun, and a woman. The man has his gun pointed at her. "Stop!" I scream, unable to stop myself. He glances at me, and then shifts his stance so now his gun is pointed at me. Darn, why do I have to be so mouthy? And that was so Abnegation of me. Wait, I thought I wouldn't be able to remember the factions. Hey, I remember that man, I saw him when we went to his mother's funeral, who was one my mom's co-workers. "You have one wish. But I cannot change this scene. You have 10 seconds." the mysterious voice says again. I know exactly what I need. I wish for a letter from his dead mother. I reach into my pocket, and feel an envelope. "Do you want this?" I ask holding out the letter. He drops his gun and runs to snatch it out of my hand. But the scene changes cutting off his weak "Thank y-".

I am on a bus. I see a man reading a newspaper with a picture of a woman on the front cover. The headline says "Candor woman caught stealing". "Do know this woman?" the man asks me. "Yeah, but I don't know her very well" I respond. I swear I know her, I guess its jus the simulation messing with my memory. The scene changes once more and I see the light ahead of me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one day! Achievement get! For me, probably not for you. I had to make up a last name for Peter cuz I searched all over the internet and I couldn't find it, so srry

* * *

I sit up and look over at Lucy's mother. Her face is buried in her hands. "Your test results were inconclusive" she groans. "What do you mean inconclusive! Erudite technology never fails! The only way that could happen is if the person taking the test was…more than one of the factions" I say as my anger fades and turns into pure sadness. "You're a smart one" she replies, "You belong in Erudite, Amity, and Candor, people like you are called Divergent. I'll manually record your results. You can take the rest of the day off, I'll say you had a headache." I nod and walk toward the door. As I open the door, I quickly ask "Can you not tell Lucy about this". "Of course" she replies as I exit the room and start running out of the school.

Where should I go? I could stay with my family at Erudite and probably fail initiation. Or go to Candor and be stuck wearing formal attire all the time. Maybe Amity Is the right place for me, but then again they always annoy me with their cheerful voices. I start to walk towards the lakeshore, I don't care if it's out of bounds for all citizens, I just need somewhere to be alone. I take off my shoes and start walking on the beach barefoot.

I continue to walk along the lakeshore thinking about which faction I should go to until I see something up ahead. I run to see what it is. It's a skeleton. As I continue walking, I start to see more of them more frequently. I wonder what happened to them. War? I realize the sun is starting to set, so I start jogging back towards the city.

When I get back to the erudite apartment building, I sign in and then take the elevator to our floor. I enter our apartment, but no one is there. "Mom!" I yell. No answer. I go back to the lobby to ask the secretary where they've gone. Whenever you leave the building you have to tell him where you're going, so he should know where they've ran off to. "I would like to know where Peter, Miranda, and Nikki Kerrigan are." I demand. "Who are you?" he responds with a monotone voice. "Elizabeth Kerrigan" I say holding out my badge. "Peter told me he was going to Dauntless compound at 2:00pm, and then 3 hours later 2 Dauntless police came asking for Miranda and Nikki to come with them, also to Dauntless compound" he says still looking at his computer. "Well I'm going to look for them there then." "No one under the age of 18 can go to another compound without an adult" "Can someone escort me then?! My family could be in danger!" "Fine, Tom can take you there" he says, motioning to Tom. "Let's go" Tom says firmly. He grabs my arm and starts walking toward the Dauntless compound.

When we arrive, I see my sister Nikki bawling her eyes out, and Dauntless guards holding back my mother from attacking the Dauntless leader Colin. I sprint towards Nikki, who is right next to a body on the ground. It's dark, so I can't see who it is, but when I get closer I recognize the dead man as my father, with a gunshot in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Dead. My father is dead. He left us.

* * *

**I felt the need to make this I separate chapter just for the dramatic effect. I'm sorry, but I had to**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in my bed, I look over at my clock, its 11:00am. I'm late for school, I don't care, but the rest of Erudite do. A flashback of last night comes into my head. My dad, shot dead on the ground. I scream the loudest, and highest scream I've ever screamed and then start hyperventilating. Since me and Nikki share a room, she falls out of her bunk and wakes up. My mom comes rushing into the room. "It's ok, it's ok" she coos. "NO its not!" Nikki yells "It's NOT ok! Our father is DEAD! HOW is that OK!". "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to calm you down" Mom says sitting down into my desk chair "I decided to let you guys skip school and Elizabeth's graduation". "ARGHHHH, I'm leaving this place!" Nikki yells still really angry. She storms out of our room and I hear the front door slam. Mom gets up intending to go after her. "Its ok mom, she'll be ok on her own, she just wants some time alone" I say "So what exactly happened?" I ask. "Your father went entered Dauntless compound without permission. Everyone thought he was an intruder so Colin shot him. Some Dauntless guards escorted us over and after you saw him you fainted" she answers "Here, I'll get you some breakfast" as she helps me down from my top bunk.

Normally waffles cheer me up, but not his time. I sit there slowly eating my waffle with jam while my mother sips her tea. "Oh, I almost forgot, dad wanted you to have this. I don't know what's inside of it, but you can take a look" she tells me while handing me a cardboard box. "Alright." I take the box into my room. When I open it, I see a stack of photos, a piece of coal, a grey shirt, an empty vial, a rock and some textbooks at the very bottom. I wonder what they are.


	6. Chapter 6

I decide to start with the rock. I start to examine it, and I realize it says "Rock from the Chasm" on it. I hope all of these objects have labels like that, because none of them are self-explanatory. I wonder what the Chasm is, I'll look up the word on the dictionary later. Now for the piece of coal, but I already know what this is, it's from the faction bowls, did he steal it? The coals represent Dauntless, but he told us that he came from Candor….was that why he went to their compound? I move on to the empty vial, on the side it says "Memory Serum". Did he drink this? It's all a big mystery. The shirt is clearly made for a female Abnegation, so it can't be his, it says "Tris making a stand" on it. Who's Tris?

So the possible story behind all of this is that my dad was born in Candor, he chose Dauntless, drank the memory serum, and then came to Erudite. That is really complicated. Maybe the photos will explain something.

The first is of him when he was around 18 with another man named Four, as it's labeled. The second is of a girl, who can' be more than 16 lying dead on a table, she has short, blonde hair and is wearing a grey shirt with black pants. I thought no one was allowed to mix clothing. But since she's wearing a grey shirt, the one my dad kept is probably hers, and her name is probably Tris. The third one is a roaring river that could probably kill you if you jumped into it. I think now's the time to look up "chasm".

According to the dictionary "chasm" means: deep hole in earth: a deep crack or hole in the ground. That river was definitely a chasm, and the rock is probably from that. The next picture is a group picture of him, Tris, Four, and some other people labeled Caleb, Cara, Johanna, Tori, Christina, Evelyn, but "Four" must be a nickname because he's labeled "Tobias" in this picture. It says "Allegiant" in big letters at the bottom. Last I checked there was no faction called "Allegiant", but since I kept snoozing off in faction history, I wouldn't know. The rest are just more photos of those people, but taken at different times. I pick up the first textbook on top of the pile. The title is a word unfamiliar to me, "Atlas", With a picture of a blue circle with chunks of green.


End file.
